As a connector used to take out an electrical signal from a device that is attached to clothing or a human body, technology such as that described in Patent Literature 1 has been known. FIG. 1 shows FIG. 2 illustrated in Patent Literature 1. The abstract of Patent Literature 1 describes, as a problem, “providing a connector that can prevent the sense of wearing and durability from being impaired”, and as solving means, “a snap-button connector includes a first cloth 1 having electrical conductivity, a second cloth 2 having electrical conductivity, a snap button 3 that detachably connects the other end of the first cloth 1 and the other end of the second cloth 2 mechanically and electrically. This snap button 3 includes a male snap button 4 connected to the first cloth 1 mechanically and electrically and made of a material having electrical conductivity, and a female snap button 5 connected to the second cloth 2 mechanically and electrically and made of a material having electrical conductivity”. Conventional technology for resin fasteners includes that described in Patent Literature 2 and 3.